Lady!
by Irish Pixie
Summary: They met on a bus stop and were rude to another, but luck wasn’t on his side when he found out she’d be his new roommate. [Harry-Katie Bell]


****  
  
**Lady!  
  
By: Irish Pixie**

_"......... What is this feeling, this wondrous feeling? When the sun comes down to kiss my face and the moon dances with such grace. Love. The feeling felt by so many the feeling that brings pain and heartache and as I sit here and ponder I know this feeling and what it means to me. Love, the feeling felt by so many the feeling that brings heartache and pain ............"_

&&&

"Flight 58 to New York, this is your last chance to board calling all passengers take off is in five minutes, Flight 58 to New York"  
  
"Well this is it Kt, I'll miss you" said the man as she scooped his girlfriend in a enormous hug while showering her face with kisses  
  
"Oliver- stop" giggled the girl, her long chocolate locks shook as she tried to twist away out of the stronger man's arms  
  
"Come on Katie, this is our last few magical moments together don't you want to spend it together?" asked the man named Oliver with a wide grin  
  
"Last few moments? If I remember correctly you got your goodbye last night" said the girl with a giggle at the spreading blush over her boyfriends face  
  
"Not so loud okay, what's in the bedroom stays there" shushed Oliver as he picked up her bag and handed it to her "But I really will miss you" he added in a more serious tone and the girl nodded, her sea form coloured eyes beginning to tear up  
  
"I'll miss you too Olli" whispered the girl as she let herself be wrapped in his strong embrace and have one last passionate kiss  
  
"Flight 58 to New York from London, England last call"  
  
Sighing, Oliver reluctantly let go of the goddess in his arms and walked her to the gate "you hurry back to me soon Kt, or I'll come after you myself"  
  
And with one last quick hug he let go and watched her walk away, along with her he felt a piece of his heart rip out  
  
_goodbye........._

&&&

**[Manhattan, New York]**

&&&

"Hey Harry man, you got a call from your mother something about and important meeting she said you needed to go home as soon as possible" said Dean Thomas as his roommate trudged threw the door unhappily at 4:00 in the morning  
  
"Bah" said his roommate before collapsing on the couch  
  
"Harry- get up, I don't want your mum to keep phoning here like the last time you ignored her. I do have a life you know and that life when I'm in the bedroom with Marietta doesn't include your mother calling every five minutes" growled Dean as he kicked the man off the couch  
  
The man known as Harry groaned as he rubbed his sore ass, getting up "What the hell man- that hurt like shit"  
  
Rolling his eyes Dean tossed the phone at Harry who caught it easily with one hand "Call her- and if you don't I'll tell her what you've been going down at the club with that Belinda chick" said Dean with a smug smirk and Harry narrowed his eyes while brushing away a raven lock that crossed his view  
  
"Fine- but I must warn you even without my mother calling you and Marietta wouldn't get very fair in the department your referring too" said Harry  
  
And it was true too, seven months ago Dean and his fiancée Marietta Edgecombe found out she was pregnant and she was rather careful around the baby ever since and poor Dean hadn't been laid in more than half a year  
  
Glaring at his friend Dean stormed off back to the bedroom where no doubt the mother-to-be was waiting for him  
  
Sighing Harry looked down at the phone in his lap and tossed it away, he didn't really feel like talking to his mother right now and Dean was in no position to tell him to, with a big yawn he got up and walked into the kitchen the two boys shared  
  
hmm, what to have ............  
  
Harry Potter was his name, twenty-one years old collage dropout, though he did have a degree in Languages and another in Art but that wasn't enough to pay the rent and fill up the refrigerator whenever it needed to be  
  
He was tall, 6'2 to be exact. Had olive skin, broad shoulders a square jaw, oval face, two glowing emerald orbs and unruly raven hair that seemed to have a mind of it's own cause it surely didn't like to listen to Harry.  
  
But not only was Harry an eligible bachelor and Mr. December in the top 12 richest men in America he was the only heir and son to billionaire's Lily and James Potter  
  
Bother parents had respectable jobs and brought in there own fortunes enough to buy a country, His mother owned a record company and brought in all the latest hits such as J LO and other hot sellers but she also had her own morning talk show host called "Lily's Wake Up"- corny I know but the producers thought of it, his mother just sought it as another way to make more money  
  
His Father was a prestigious lawyer one of the top five in New York and owned his own law firm. At first Harry thought of taking over his fathers business but that was before he found his own love  
  
Art  
  
That's right, he Harry Potter the heir to a multibillionaire empire was an artist, why wasn't he something more like the rest of his family? While because he wasn't him  
  
The only problem with it was that others didn't agree.  
  
His Godfather, Sirius Black was a cop and had gotten many honors over the years and his adopted Uncle, Remus Lupin was a Doctor who had traveled just about anywhere in the world  
  
So as you can see everyone expected great things from him and it didn't help to be an only child too  
  
Sighing, Harry pulled out a box of pizza that had a couple slices of mushroom and anchovy on and wrinkled his nose in distaste  
  
Trust Dean to eat his side by accident and then leave him something completely unearthly to humans, honesty in their right mind would eat ANCHOVIES!!!!!!!!!  
  
And much less be able to digest it without having to empty their stomach contents afterwards, but then again Dean was an odd guy.  
  
At that thought a frown to cross his features, remember when he said Dean and Marietta were having a baby?  
  
Well they were getting married too; it was the perfect life for his two friends. Dean was his best friend since 12th grade and Marietta was his ex girlfriend from junior high, without his help the two would never of met. He should feel happy for them right?  
  
Wrong  
  
As much as he did try, he just couldn't bring himself to think happy thoughts, Marietta would be having a baby and be marrying Dean causing his best friend to move out and spend all his time with his new family, and if that wasn't the worst of it they were moving to SIBERIA!!!!!!!!  
  
Like friggin hell, of all the places in the world why there? He wasn't even sure if other humans lived up there  
  
So for the past week and a half he'd been helping the two (though much as he wanted to protest) he knew they were made for another so kept his trap closed, and besides the dates were already set if he was for certain and he was his best friends would be gone from his life in less than three days!  
  
Life was so not fair

&&&

Chewing his meal thoughtfully, he didn't even notice when the phone began to ring  
  
"Harry answer the damn phone already" came Dean's harsh yelling followed by a soft moan from Marietta, he didn't even want to think what those were doing in there if Dean was band from sex  
  
Growling in defeat he stumbled for the black phone that was on the floor and answered, oh how he would live to regret this one day

&&&  
  
_ 'Hello? Harry speaking'_  
  
_"Hey Bunny, how's was your day I noticed you were busy Dean said your were  
out on your feet ALL day long'_  
  
Came his mother's sugar coated cooing voice and Harry cringed, even with a couple countries and an ocean between him he still felt that eeriness  
  
_ 'Hello mother'  
  
"Oh Harry, you sound absolutely horrid? Is everything okay back there? Do you need any money, food, a new place to live? Do you want me to come visit with your father cause we will? Are you sure you're okay- I know it's been a while since we've seen each other but mommy's misses you baby and I wish  
you were back home in Scotland"  
  
'Mother I'm fine, I've just had a tiring day with Dean moving out and all'  
  
"I see, well would you like me to send Ginny over? The poor dear misses you terribly it's been three months since we all saw you Harry and Ginny could be your new roommate so you get into the feel of living together"_  
  
_ 'I am not marrying that two timing stuck up brat, and no don't send her  
over cause she'll just end up living on the streets'  
  
"Now Harry don't say that, you know you don't mean it"  
  
_Sighing Harry crushed his hands around his pizza, why couldn't his mother for once understand him?  
  
'_What do you want mother? Cause I'm sure it's not to tell me that you miss  
me or to talk about Ginny Weasley'  
  
"You're absolutely right, I've actually called since your father has a big meeting in New York actually, so maybe we could hook up and all? Of course  
the Weasley's will be coming and-"  
  
'NO- I told you mother I don't want to see anyone from home again, with you as an exception but that's only on Christmas! So don't go scheming behind  
my back or plan to have the door slammed in your face'  
  
"Harry James Potter-"  
  
'Goodbye Mother-'_

__   
  
**Click**

&&&

Harry groaned as he threw the phone across the room so it shattered into a million pieces, which also stopped the loud moans and thumps of the bed hitting the wall for a while, but as soon as the peace was brought it broke and the banging started again followed by Marietta's insane giggling  
  
_just great ......... _

&&&  
  
**[Glasgow, Scotland, UK]**

&&&

"What did he say dear?" asked James, while encircling his strong arms around his wife's small frame  
  
'Oh – well ........."  
  
"Lily?" asked James sternly and the red head looked down blushing slightly  
  
"He said everything was fine dear- and expects us in New York as soon as possible in which gives me the time to make reservations and contact everyone. Will make this a gathering in the joining of Harry and Ginny's up coming marriage" said Lily brightly and James gave a thoughtful look as if he was searching to see if his wife was lying  
  
After many more moments of silence he found nothing and when back to cuddling his wife in his tight embrace "Very well, tell Arthur I look forward into seeing his family there"  
  
And with that he pecked Lily's cheek and turned to leave, a small smile curled at the corners of her lips knowing her husband was probably with his two best friends; Sirius Black and Remus Lupin  
  
_oh Harry is going to be sooooo mad at his mummy but I suppose he'll get over it ......... one day_  
  
Smirking very un-lady like she reached over into the table drawer that had the phone placed on top and grabbed her address book**Izzy's Corner****A/N;** Well I say the story is going well so far though they haven't even met yet what am I talking about  
  
**Title;** Lady!  
  
**Couple;** Harry Potter/Katie Bell  
  
**Rating;** PG13 (---------------- Read carefully  
  
**Summary;** They met on a bus stop and were rude to another, but luck wasn't on his side when he found out she'd be his new roommate.  
  
**::DISCLAIMER::** I Don't own Harry Potter, J LO, or the state of NY  
  
**Life Notes;** So here we are again, with another story eh but as you've noticed the couple is much different from the usual ones, why I'll tell yah .........  
  
_[Author's Rant up Ahead]_  
  
Why is because I'm sick in tired of all the other normal couples it makes me sick no one in this friggin planet as an difference in opinion [Okay maybe someone does but I have yet to find them] They just go along with what they see and leave it at that  
  
Bah! Screw that this is my Rebellion evil hackle and those with me may the heavens have pity on your soul j/k but those who agree with my concept are okay in my books,  
  
Unless your some deranged perv just trying to jump down some innocent teens pants, then that's a little creepy but anywho here's what I propose  
  
All those of you sick of the original Hermione/Harry, Harry/Ginny (and the many others that I'm just too lazy to type down) or stories about Mary sues or when Harry goes off on his own and leaves behind the wizarding world "forever" and finds his "hidden power" and then makes his own army fighting against both the dark lord and Dumbledore and gasp he's also sleeping around at such a young age or he impregnates a girl and becomes a father and then Voldemort who is ageing near 70 by now comes to kill everyone. Or your can go for the original "dark Harry" who hates the world and then he suddenly finds out he's Voldemort's son! But if he's so "dark" as author's claim how is he possible of loving Voldemort as a father? TELL ME! And what's this he's also got a whole new family or a long lost sister!  
  
Yes I've heard it all before and a quite frankly I'm bored!  
  
And there are probably a million more stories out there just like that or different by summary but it all turns out the same and everyone lives happily ever after but there's always the occasional few where a main character is killed off just for show- but they always end up wishing him back anyways!  
  
It's madness and though I like when there is no control over the world and mayhem prevails where eventually hell will walk in daylight but this has GOT TO STOP  
  
I fear my sanity is slowly dying away I just talk but no one listens! Does anyone feel that way cause I do? But anyways back to my original point (and before I got horribly sidetracked)  
  
I here have four unusual couples, in which I have been obsessing over and feverishly writing on, and if you don't like it oh well, think of your own and tell me and I'll see if you can match my superior decor!!! HAHAHA I have such a big ego, and for a girl too --0  
  
**Right so here's your choices;**  
  
_ Harry Potter/ Katie Bell  
  
Harry Potter/ Angelina Johnson  
  
Harry Potter/ Alicia Spinnet  
  
Harry Potter/ Bellatrix Lestrange_  
  
[And yes I know they all have to do with Harry but my mind hasn't wandered –that- far yet]  
  
So yea, this is all you'll be hearing from me for a while so if you don't like it BITE ME! And yes I am acting totally way out of proportion but like I said THIS IS MY STAND SO THOSE WITH ME, STAND HERE TOO  
  
Hmm, I actually don't remember saying that but oh well just go with it 0  
  
**Story Notes;** So as a warning so far I'm telling you this is an AU story there's no magic, elves, Hogwarts or any of that stuff, And those who are really up tight and against AU stories you know where the door is, SO now that's out of the way here's your Character Info (so far)  
  
**Harry Potter; [Age 21]** One of the main, if not the main character. He's an artist trying to make his way on his own and not live off others. He comes from a rich wealthy family but likes it the way third class citizens live. His roommate recently moved out so he applied for a new one  
  
**Ginny Weasley; [Age 20]** She's Harry's childhood unwanted friend from when they were little, but it's more like she followed him around. Harry really dislikes her but is too much of a gentleman to come out and say so to her face. She's had a crush on Harry ever since they were little and she planned to be Mrs. Harry James Potter and when he was moving out she snuck behind his back and got her parents and his to engage them. So now they're stuck and Ginny plans the wedding. While Harry runs from her  
  
**Katie Bell; [Age 22]** Katie is form England coming to New York for collage, she doesn't talk about her home much cause her family wasn't really happy with her coming to America. She's independent and speaks her mind and will stick up to those who think wrong of her.  
  
**Oliver Wood; [Age 25]** Oliver is Also from England he and Katie have been dating since there high school year and when she left for collage he dated others but soon came after her and proposed  
  
**Dean Thomas; [Age 21]** Dean is Harry's old roommate put together by the "find a roommate service" but later moved out when he proposed to his girlfriend and they went back to his home in Siberia [??]  
  
**Lily Potter/Evans; [Age 42]** Lily is Harry's mother and has no problem with telling the world that, she babies Harry like no tomorrow if it weren't for her husband James Potter then Harry would have been a very traumatized child. She's really sweet and kind to others but when you put the ones she loves in danger she's kick your ass with her hot headed temper. Her occupation is she owns a record company making her a multimillionaire with or with out her husbands money. She also has her own talk show  
  
**James Potter; [Age 42]** James is Harry's dad, he's real cool about things and stands up against his wife most of the time to defend there son in acts of stupidity. Though it's most likely because he was no better that age then Harry is. He is also a top lawyer in all of New York and owns his own law firm that racks in millions every year  
  
**Sirius Black; [Age 42]** Sirius is Harry's uncle and Godfather. He's known James since they were in dippers and Lily since they were five and he pulled her hair by the swings. He's impatient and hot headed and a complete joker. He's never had a girlfriend for more than two months for his lack of compassion. Though he might be a prankster he really cares about those he loves (though he might not openly admit it) and would do anything for them. He is also a cop  
  
**Remus Lupin; [Age 42]** Remus is Harry's other uncle and James Potter's best friend since junior high. He's the caring type and the reasonable one out of Harry's two uncles and will listen to his nephew with care. Though he sounds like the perfect boyfriend he has never had a serious relationship and hates commitment. Remus occupation is veterinarian  
  
**Marietta Edgecombe; [Age 22]** Marietta was Harry's old girlfriend in seventh grade and when they met up again in high school he introduced her to Dean where they are now engaged, having a baby and moving to Siberia  
  
**Message;** "Anybody can become angry - that is easy, but to be angry with the right person and to the right degree and at the right time and for the right purpose, and in the right way - that is not within everybody's power and is not easy." _–Aristotle_  
  
**Posted;** January 11, 2004 [6:53 pm]  
  
Irish Pixie 


End file.
